Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Soundtracks
Secret Nintality Disc https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-39173/ is the first soundtrack album for Ninninger with music composed by Kosuke Yamashita. 'Track Listing' #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (TV Size) #THE LAST NINJA # # # # # # # # # # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Instrumental) # # # #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (TV Size) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #LOVE&PEACE Character Album: Appare! Scroll of Songs and Ninnin Talk https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-39251/ 'Track Listing' # # # #Shooting Star # #Take it easy # #License A Go Go! # # # # # # # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Karaoke) #Shooting Star (Karaoke) #Take it easy (Karaoke) #License A Go Go! (Karaoke) #Hono Kaze Ashita-bana (Karaoke) #Yamiyo No Tsuki (Karaoke) #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Karaoke) 'Ninnin Talk Cast' *Takaharu Igasaki / Aka Ninger: *Yakumo Katou / Ao Ninger: *Nagi Matsuo / Ki Ninger: *Fuuka Igasaki / Shiro Ninger: *Kasumi Momochi / Momo Ninger: *Kinji Takigawa / Star Ninger: Secret Nintality Discs 2 & 3 & 4 https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-39415-7/ 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (TV Size 2) # # # # # #Gingiranin! Ninninger (Instrumental) # # # # #Shinobazu Wasshoi! Shurikenjin (Instrumental) # # # # # #Chōzetsu Lion Haoh! (Chōzetsu Ninninger Version) # # Disc 2 #Shinonderu Baai ja nai!! (Instrumental) #Not Easy!! # # #Takamero! Nintality!! (Instrumental) # # # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Instrumental Short Version) # # #StarNinger ☆ Party Night!! (Instrumental) # # # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Action Version) # #Chōzetsu Lion Haoh! (Instrumental) # #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Instrumental) # #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (PR Version) Disc 3 # #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Rock☆Star ver.) # # # # # # # # # # # # #Battle in the train # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Shinobazu Shuppatsu Shinkō! Ver.) # Complete Song Collection: Last Album of Songs That Won't Hide https://columbia.jp/prod-info/COCX-39430-1/ 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # # # # # # # # #Shooting Star #Take it easy #License A Go Go! # # # # Disc 2 #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Original Karaoke) #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Original Karaoke) #Gingiranin! Ninninger (Original Karaoke) #Shinobazu Wasshoi! Shurikenjin (Original Karaoke) #StarNinger ☆ Party Night!! (Original Karaoke) #Takamero! Nintality!! (Original Karaoke) #Shinonderu Baai ja nai!! (Original Karaoke) #Chōzetsu Lion Haoh! (Original Karaoke) #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Rock☆Star MAX ver.) (Original Karaoke) #Shooting Star (Original Karaoke) #Take it easy (Original Karaoke) #License A Go Go! (Original Karaoke) #Hono Kaze Ashita-bana (Original Karaoke) #Yamiyo No Tsuki (Original Karaoke) #Nan Ja Mon Ja! Ninja Matsuri! ~Shinobazu Shuppatsu Shinkō! Ver.~''(Original Karaoke)'' #Jiraiya (Original Karaoke) Mini Albums * was released on March 25, 2015 with the opening theme songs from Tensou Sentai Goseiger to Ninninger. * was released on April 29, 2015. * was released on July 29, 2015. COCX-39056.jpg|COCX-39056 COCX-39070.jpg|COCX-39070 COCX-39134.jpg|COCX-39134 Singles * **Released on March 18, 2015 * **Released on March 18, 2015 **The DVD featured a music video and the dance choreography for "Nanja Monja! Ninja Matsuri". Koro-chan Packs * **Released on March 25, 2015. * **Released on April 29, 2015 * **Released on September 29, 2015 DVD * **Released on June 24, 2015 **Features the theme songs from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Ressha Sentai ToQger, and Ninninger. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Ninninger Site References Category:Soundtrack